When I Open My Eyes
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Fic keduaq di Death Note... LightL, yaoi.. Please read n review


Hy...

Aq nulis fic Death Note dgn pair LightL gy..

Semoga suka dgn fic kali ini.

Ditunggu saran n kritikannya..^^

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takashi Obata

Title: When I Open My Eyes

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pair: LightL

Summary: Ketika aku membuka mataku yang kulihat adalah sosokmu. Ketika aku menutup mataku sosokmu merasuk dalam pikiranku. Ketika kubuka lagi mataku sosokmu masih ada.

**When I Open My Eyes**

Pagi hari yang masih terbilang cukup sepi karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Tentu belum banyak orang-orang yang bangun jam segini. Cuaca juga masih terbilang dingin. Tapi seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan bajunya yang agak kusut karena tidur sudah bangun. Dia melihat ke sampingnya, yang ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat masih tidur. Wajahnya sangat teduh bagaikan melihat air di tengah padang pasir. Pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Yagami Light itu hanya sedikit mengelus rambut hitam milik pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang karena keinginan pemuda berambut hitam itu, keinginan yang terkesan aneh dan gila karena dia mengira Light adalah seorang pembunuh massal yang bernama Kira sehingga dia ingin selalu mengawasi Light 24 jam bahkan dengan memborgol tangannya dan Light.

Light hanya memandang lurus ke arah wajah pemuda itu yang bernama Ryuuzaki atau L dan masih banyak lagi alias untuk pemuda satu itu yang merupakan detektif terkenal di dunia. Light juga bingung kenapa Ryuuzaki mau disuruh tidur padahal biasanya dia selalu menolak karena dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan kasus Kira.

"Kasus itu akan cepat selesai kalau penghalang sudah hilang." gumam Light dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Ryuuzaki. Sebagai calon dewa dunia baru yang sangat mendambakan keadilan di atas bumi ini. Light tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawa orang yang berani menghalangi jalan menuju tahta dewanya, termasuk orang yang sedang tidur dengan damai disebelahnya ini.

Sepertinya Light terlalu lama memandang wajah Ryuuzaki sehingga begitu Ryuuzaki bangun dia melihat Light memperhatikan wajahnya,

"Ada apa Light-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki sambil mengucek sebelah matanya "Ada yang aneh dengan saya?"

Light hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Ryuuzaki tahu arti dari jawaban Light itu. Ryuuzaki langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba begitu juga Light karena mau tidak mau borgol yang mengikat tangan mereka berdua menarik salah seorang yang terikat.

"Ryu... Ryuuzaki jangan bangun tiba-tiba." ujar Light sedikit kesal karena tertarik oleh borgol itu. Jujur Light kurang menyukai borgol yang mengikat mereka karena dia merasa tidak bebas, tapi dia merasa itu juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Ryuuzaki atau L hanya menatap wajah Light dengan wajah innocentnya sambil menggigit ibu jari tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan wajah Light dengan seksama. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Light-kun..."

"Apa?" tanya Light

"Kenapa tiap pagi saya bangun tidur, saya selalu melihat wajah Light-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh memang. Semua orang juga tahu jawabannya jika mengetahui keadaan mereka berdua saat ini. Tidur bersama dalam ranjang yang sama pula dan pasti jika salah satu dari mereka membuka matanya akan menemukan sosok mereka masing-masing. Mata coklat Light bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Ryuuzaki. Light merasa pertanyaan Ryuuzaki tadi termasuk aneh dari pertanyaan yang lain dan dia berusaha menangkap maksud Ryuuzaki dari balik matanya yang hitam itu.

"Karena..." Light tidak meneruskan kalimatnya malah dia semakin mendekat ke arah Ryuuzaki dan menyentuh lembut pipinya

"Karena?" tanya Ryuuzaki penasaran dengan kalimat Light sambil berusaha menahan gugup karena Light menyentuh pipinya

"Karena... kita bersama..."

Ryuuzaki menatap wajah Light yang hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Dia merasa gugup karena jawaban itu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Light. Light hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryuuzaki. Keheningan sementara mengisi pagi mereka berdua yang dingin ini.

"Kau tahu Ryuuzaki." ujar Light tiba-tiba dan Ryuuzaki masih dengan ekspresi datar menatap wajah Light tapi seolah-olah sorot matanya menunjukkan penasaran akan ucapan Light. "Aku juga sama sepertimu."

Ryuuzaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran atas ucapan Light yang terkesan sedikit membingungkan itu. Light tahu ucapannya tadi belum menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya dan dia kembali meneruskannya.

"Ketika aku membuka mataku yang kulihat adalah sosokmu. Ketika aku menutup mataku sosokmu merasuk dalam pikiranku. Ketika kubuka lagi mataku sosokmu masih ada. Itulah yang kurasa." ujar Light panjang "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ryuuzaki sampai kehabisan kata-kata karena ucapan Light yang "jujur" itu. Entah ucapan itu memiliki arti apa, tapi Ryuuzaki menanggapi ucapan Light dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi tetap saja sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia sedikit senang karena ucapan Light, tapi dia tidak sanggup menjawab. Light yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin wajahnya sudah menjadi merah karena Light memeluknya erat.

Light kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata hitam milik Ryuuzaki lekat-lekat. Kedua mata milik mereka masing-masing saling bertemu. Bisa terasa kalau tidak ada kebohongan yang terlihat dalam sorot mata Light. Light mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryuuzaki hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Ryuuzaki. Ciuman hangat yang diberikan Light pada Ryuuzaki langsung mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ryuuzaki ingin berontak tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tak kuat mendorong tubuh Light yang sudah menekannya. Light terus mencium Ryuuzaki tanpa ada niat ingin melepaskan ciuman itu sedetikpun. Lama-kelamaan Ryuuzaki juga menikmati ciuman yang Light berikan padanya. Mereka berdua seakan-akan sangat menikmati hal itu. Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen Lightpun terpaksa melepas ciuman itu. Ryuuzaki masih menatap Light dengan bingung dan dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia tidak menyangka Light akan menciumnya.

"Light-kun..." panggil Ryuuzaki dan Light menoleh padanya

"Ada apa?" tanya Light

"Kamu... serius?"

"Iya.."

Tiba-tiba Ryuuzaki langsung mencium Light kembali meski cuma beberapa detik saja, tapi cukup membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan Light kembali memeluk Ryuuzaki.

"Kau tahu... mataku tidak salah.." ujar Light pelan seperti berbisik di dekat telinga Ryuuzaki

"Eh?" Ryuuzaki menatap Light sedikit bingung dan sedikit melepas diri dari pelukan Light

"Mataku tidak salah kalau aku membukanya yang terlihat adalah sosokmu."

Dengan wajah memerah Ryuuzaki kembali memeluk Light, begitu juga Light. Mereka berdua masih saling berpelukan di dekat kasur tempat mereka tidur tadi. Pelukan yang terasa sangat hangat menemani mereka berdua. Dan mataharipun juga tampak terlihat dengan jelas dan cerah seperti biasa dari jendela kamar mereka. Terlihat sekarang bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap matahari itu sebentar.

"Ryuuzaki." panggil Light

"Iya, Light-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki

"Kuharap kamu siap..."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menerima diriku."

Ryuuzaki tersenyum kecil dan terlihat kalau wajahnya sedikit memerah. Light hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang dia sayangi ini sekaligus penghalang terbesar dalam jalannya menuju tahta dewanya. Tapi Light tidak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan hal itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah dia ingin menjaga Ryuuzaki walau akhirnya cepat atau lambat dia akan menghabisi nyawa Ryuuzaki, meski masih nanti. Karena yang dia tahu sekarang, begitu dia membuka matanya yang dia lihat adalah sosok Ryuuzaki. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menghapus pandangan itu dari matanya saat Light membuka matanya untuk melihat Ryuuzaki.

END

Gimana minna?

Mungkin rada OOC? Gaje?

Tapi aku tetap butuh saran dr kalian..

Please review onegai..^^


End file.
